


Pipe Dream

by cualccino



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, aftg, idk how to tag, this is kinda cute idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cualccino/pseuds/cualccino
Summary: This is just a really cute fic of andreil i wrote in like 10 minutes i think it’s cute





	Pipe Dream

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my first fic so idk if you’ll like it or not please tell me if i sucks or if it’s ok!

Pipe Dream  
/pīp, drēm/  
noun  
an unattainable or fanciful hope or scheme

Andrew wakes up every day, back to the wall and Neil next to him, every day he has to sit there and take it all in. Every day Neil wakes up, a droopy smile on his face, it takes Andrews breath away, he's so in love. Every day Neil asks the question “yes or no?” Andrew always says yes, he kisses him and it sends shivers down Andrews' spine. Neil tries to get up which inevitably ends in Andrew pulling him down back to bed. Eventually, Sir and Kings howling and meowing become too much. Andrew finally lets Neil go. Andrew crawls out of bed shortly after and walks to the kitchen stopping in the doorway, Neils making coffee with a subtle smile on his face. Andrew walks up behind him and wraps his arms around Neils' waist and rests his head on Neils back. They sit there for a while, content. Content with the life they have built for themselves. A life where Neil no longer had to run, a life where Andrew has a family Neil, the foxes, and Bee they're his family. He has people that love him and he is content. Neil eventually turns around with that stupid grin on his face. Andrew loves him, neither of them say it. But they both know and so do the foxes. The subtle glances across the court, the way their eyes light up ever so slightly when seeing each other after classes, the way Andrew and Neil's faces soften once they're near each other. The words are unsaid but there's no need for them to be, they love each other heart and soul. Andrew kisses the grin off Neils' face “Idiot, junkie.” ; Neil smile just brightens, and Andrew just falls deeper, and deeper in love. His life is truly a pipe dream.


End file.
